


Stars

by Retroblaster



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Kinda, OOC-ness, Other, gender neutral reader, ooc gaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroblaster/pseuds/Retroblaster
Summary: You were spouting pure nonsense.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Gaz doesn’t have much… presence in this but I think if she had much more of a response she’s be more OOC than Romantic!Gaz already is…
> 
> \---
> 
> star /ˈstär/ noun 
> 
> a : a natural luminous body visible in the sky especially at night b : a self-luminous gaseous spheroidal celestial body of great mass which produces energy by means of nuclear fusion reactions 2 a (1) : a planet or a configuration of the planets that is held in astrology to influence one’s destiny or fortune —usually used in plural (2) : a waxing or waning fortune or fame b obsolete : destiny 3 a : a conventional figure with five or more points that represents a star; especially : asterisk b : an often star-shaped ornament or medal worn as a badge of honor, authority, or rank or as the insignia of an order c : one of a group of conventional stars used to place something in a scale of value

It was quiet in the dingy bedroom save for the blipblip-ing of Gaz’s GameSlave. You and she were on her bed. While she was propped up against the wall you laid with your head in her lap gazing out the rather dingy window.

“You know, when the sky is clear like this I feel like I can almost see the stars.” You say dreamingly, your eyes glazed over slightly in though. Of course you couldn’t really see the stars, at least not through the choking smog from decades of industrial waste blanketing the earth.

“You know what we should do if Dib ever actually defeats the aliens and saves the planet?”

The purple haired said nothing instead choosing to give you a dubious look before returning to her handheld game.

“We should steal one of the left over alien ships and fly into outer space.” you said grinning goofily.

“Yeah…” You nod your head in agreement with yourself. “See, if the aliens ever actually come to Earth like Dib says then there’s bound to a war. People are stupid but they’re also stubborn so they won’t give up without a fight.” You paused as if waiting for Gaz to contribute, but you knew she wouldn’t. The real reason for the paused was so you could gather your thought in your exhaustion hazed mind.

“During the war there’s going to be lots of spaceships around and we can probably steal one… I bet if we choose a little one they won’t even notice. And after Dib stops the invasion, we can fly out of here and go to that thing with the stuff…” you lazily lifted your hand and made a weird vague swirling gesture with your hand.

Your story was starting to make less and less sense by the second, and not just because the thought of Dib actually saving the earth was preposterous. Your words were blurring together and you were no longer forming coherent sentences.

“We could be like hitchhikers…” you stopped talking but apparently the though continued in your mind because a few seconds later you picked back up in the middle of your sentence.

“…even if the guide says…” you rolled onto your side and curled up slightly, cuddling into Gaz.

“..And we can ask…”

As your words slurred and became more hushed she could tell you were almost asleep.

“But what I really want to do most is to see the stars with Gaz…” you mumble sleepily.

“I wanna kiss Gaz under the stars…”

There was such a gap between the first and second sentence that there was no way you weren’t sleep talking. Still your confession made the usually apathetic girl take pause from her game.

Glancing up at the sky she saw a faint yellow twinkle. It was probably just an airplane or a Russian space station’s toilet seat hurtling towards earth, but just for a second— just for you, she forced herself to believe it was a star and leaned down to place a soft kiss on your temple.

It wasn’t a kiss under a real star but it was the best she could do for now.


End file.
